


OhGODIt’sonMYFACE

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Frottage, I am not a biologist, Icky, Kinktober 2018, Making The Most Of It, Object Insertion, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slime, Stretching, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, anal penetration, belly bulge, by tentacles, disolving clothes, distetion, egg insertion, goo, monster lube, that's how eggs work right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 14 - Asphyxiation | Cunnilingus |Distention | TentaclesSam and Dean kill the local monster and set about stabbing the host of eggs found next to it. Little do they know they only took care of the dady tentacle monster, and mommy tentacle monster is still around! Only now she can't use the male's egg pouch to store the eggs? Whatever will she do?





	OhGODIt’sonMYFACE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, and I'm going to keep being late, and I'm SORRY!!! I'll try to be better! I swear!!!

“Ugh. These things are _rank_.” Dean grimaced; face permanently stuck on disgusted as he stabbed one of the many, many unfertilized eggs packed into the abandoned warehouse by the lake. It gave for a second, and then popped like a balloon, sending a spray of goo in a random direction. For something the size of a baseball, there was a lot of stuff packed inside.

“Yeah, well.” Sam popped three eggs one after the other. Pop, pop, pop. “They don’t burn, so unless you’re fine leaving a bunch of eggs for the firefighters to find you’re going to have to deal.”

“Can’t we just shoot them? That works just fine too!”

“We aren’t wasting a ton of bullets on this, Dean. You can wash in the lake after.”

Taking his frustration out on the eggs, Dean stabbed one extra hard. Immediately regretting it when the spray hit him in the chest.

“OhGODIt’sonMY _FACE_!”

“Lake, Dean.”

“The lake has a rotting tentacle in it!”

“It’s not going to start decomposing that fast, Dean. Just go rinse off. We’ve only got like sixty eggs left anyway.”

Scrubbing his sleeve across his face aggressively Dean stalked towards the warehouse door. Disappearing through it only to come barreling back in at a much faster pace.

“Shit! Sammy! Do we still have any of that acid left?!”

Sam looked up from a cluster of deflated eggs, eyes lifted towards the heavens for mercy.

“No, Dean. We don’t have any acid left, and even if we did it would eat _your face_ as well as the goo. Water should be just… whoa!”

Dean dove for the jugs they’d used to carry the only thing that hurt this week’s monster. Acid. Really toxic, hazardous, acid. And while it had probably done some irreparable damage to the area, it _had_ also melted the thing into a puddle of goo.

“There’s another one!”

Sam’s heart sank. He looked at the large area he’d doused in baking soda. If there was more than one they were screwed.

“Are you sure you didn’t just see the bit of corpse?”

“Gee, Sammmy. Why don’t I go back out and check. Cause you know what, yeah!” Dean shook the jugs next to his ear, “Maybe instead of a fucking deformed octopus three times the size of the one who was guarding the eggs, I saw a bit of floating goop!”

“Three times the size?” Sam squeaked.

“I didn’t take the time to compare the thing, Sam. But it’s way bigger! Now we either find some acid, or we make like a drum and fucking beat it.”

Sam looked around at the eggs that were still there, stabbed one last one and grabbed the duffel closest to him.

“Beating it.”

Dean was already out the door, only to get tossed back inside into Sam’s chest. Both of them landing in a heap, struggling to untangle themselves as the enormous mass of tentacles managed to somehow fit through the door after them.

“Fucking get off me, Sam!”

“Your legs are on top of mine you jerk! Stop kicking!”

The whole who was on top of whom argument came to an abrupt end when the monster was all the way through the door. Whatever the relation it had to the eggs, or the other tentacle thing … it wasn’t happy. The slow slide of wriggling arms sped up into a frenzy.

It was moving as if the thing was looking around for something. They couldn't be sure, it didn’t seem to have any eyes. But the way the tactlite ends patted the floor sure made it look like it was searching for something.

As it turned, Sam and Dean managed to untangle themselves; racing for the door before the huge mass blocked it again.

It probably had eyes.

Or it had heard them, or it felt the vibration of feet hurrying for the exit, it didn’t matter.

It grabbed them. Hoisting each individual Winchester into the air as if they were toys, and shaking them about a bit.Their screams echoed around the large warehouse as they tumbled through the air like on of those carnival rides.

“SAMMYyyyyyyy”

Sam didn’t bother trying to answer as his brother flew by with a decidedly green tinged face under the slime. They just had to hold on, and hope they got an out at some point. The one they melted had been impervious to bullets, fire, and wasn’t at all bothered by knives so it seemed unlikely that they’d be killing this one.

Twin _oofs_ rung through the building as they were thrown down in the middle of the eggs; or what was left of them.

“Run!” Sam shouted, scrambling to his feet without waiting for the creature to chomp. Only to grunt in pain as his leg was caught in the trapping grasp of one of the tentacles. It dragged him back, and made an odd purring sound.

“Dean?”

Rolling over as he was dragged, Sam caught sight of his brother. Dean was in a similar, if worse, predicament. Three tentacles holding his legs and one arm down while the last free appendage shot wildly from side to side to evade capture.

“Sam! Sammy! Oh fuck. No! No!”

But yes. The creature lifted up, displaying what looked like a terrifying mouth filled with rows and rows of teeth, and oh God. Dean struggled wildly as the tentacles drew them together and forward, and … Sprayed them and the eggs liberally with something viscous and smelling strongly of lake.

Far more mobile than Dean, Sam wiped most of the stuff off his face. His ankle was still caught, so there was no point in trying to run while the thing moved to spray the rest of the eggs further to the side. Dean wasn’t so lucky, spitting and sputtering as his final hand was caught and held down, desperately scrubbing his face against his shoulders. Only to howl in dismay.

“It’s melting my clothes, Sammy! Sammy! It’s melting my clothes. Oh God! I liked that shirt you stuck up piece of calamari! My pants! Sammy, my _pants_!”

Sam glanced down at his own sodden clothes. The fabric fell apart at the touch of his hand, sloughing off of him in large clumps.

“Same, Dean. Try to relax, ok? I’m thinking.”

“Think faster! Get _away_! Away I said. No!”

The thing was flipping Dean over, a single tentacle feeling around his entire body; exploring.

“This is not hentai you perverted piece of fish food!” Dean was wrenching himself as far as he could go, which wasn’t far, and the tactile tip just followed along; sliding through the goo with ease. “Don’t you _dare_ . Don’t you _dare_! No! Sammy help!”

Sam tried to lunge for the thing, but several arms shot out to hold him back like they were Dean, and he was forced to watch the exploring tendril find its way between Dean’s cheeks. It sank in deeper, and Dean yelped even as the creature made a pleased sound.

The four tentacles pulled down, massing under Dean’s naked belly to keep him propped up on his elbows and knees. Ass up high, and no amount of squirming was dislodging the tentacle that was pushing deeper. Sam could see the suckers disappear from view one by one; Dean whimpering pitifully as each one found its way in.

Knowing exactly what was going to happen, Sam struggled like mad when the coils holding him in place started moving him into the same position as Dean. Stuck. Ass up. Covered in goo, and nothing else.

No, that wasn’t right. As he kicked, one foot hit the ground, and he realised is leather boots were still firmly in place. If this went even more south than it already was, they’d at least die with their boots on.

The first tentatitve prod of a tentacle at his ass made Sam flinch. The monster was checking if they were the same, Sam realised, when that same happy noise echoed around the building. It was happy to find it could sink deep inside this human’s ass too.

Sam groaned. Trying to relax and make this easier. Whatever the thing was doing, it wasn’t going to stop till it did it. There was still a chance they’d get out of this after it was done.

But man was it hard to stay still. The suckers grew gradually bigger as the tentacle wriggled its way deeper, and deeper, and deeper. They caught on the edge of his rim, popping inside and sliding around the sensitive bits as they pushed deeper. They wriggled, curling deeper and sucking onto the wall of his insides before popping loose again. Every so often one sucker would line up with his prostate, and pleasure would zing through his body no matter what his brain thought of it.

He sagged happily when it finally - finally - started to pull back. It left him stretched wide open and empty, but if it left him alone now he’d be just fine.

It didn’t leave him alone.

He sighed, head dropping when Dean started cursing up a second storm. The tip was back, tugging on his rim and letting it go, tugging on his rim, letting go … it was checking, Sam realised.

And then the egg was pressed against his hole, and Sam too found himself cursing and shouting. No way. No way, no way, no way!

Except … yes way. The baseball sized egg pushed, pushed some more, and finally popped past the panicked clench of his asshole. Pushing in a last ditch attempt to expel the thing again, Sam whimpered when he felt the slick push of a second egg already at the ready.

That thing was going to stuff them full of its eggs.

Probably instead of stuffing them inside of the monster they’d melted.

The second egg pushed in, shoving the first one deeper and nestling it firmly on top of his prostate, and Sam’s mind went absolutely blank for a full minute. The third egg was already halfway past his stretched rim when he rebooted.

He was getting hard.

He. Was. Getting. Hard.

Mortified, Sam tried to breathe through it. This was just his body reacting to stimuli. His ass was used to _something_ going back there, and nerve endings didn’t care what was what as long as it ended up feeling good.

Still ashamed, Sam snuck a peek at Dean. His brother had gone suspiciously silent.

Sam’s cock twitched at the sight that met his eyes. Dean was way fuller than he was.

Sam gasped as yet another egg made its way inside of him … how many eggs had there been left? Was there even enough space inside of them?

Dean’s belly was already bulging. Eggs forcing his stomach to expand as it made room for its new cargo. How far would this monster take this? Sam squinted, trying to see why Dean had gone quiet.

His face was free, so why?

Another egg shoved past his hole, and Sam whimpered. The sensation of more and more eggs moving around inside of him was oddly arousing, and … Dean was hard too. Dean Winchester was rock hard, and leaking.

The tentacles curled underneath them moved to accommodate their growing stomachs, and Sam moaned loudly when one shifted enough to touch his aching dick. He had no idea how many eggs were inside of him, but he did know he wanted to come.

If he was going to die, stuffed full of monster eggs on the floor of an abandoned warehouse, he wasn’t going to go out without a bang. He was Sam fucking Winchester!

The monster didn’t seem to care how hard he was, uncaring as it shoved its eggs inside of him. So Sam knew he’d have to do the heavy lifting himself.

Eyes rolling back, Sam started moving. Slow thrusts back and forth, back and forth. Sliding his neglected dick against the slick coil underneath his hips.

As long as he kept his hole high enough for the thing to continue filling him like a pinata, the mass of tentacles didn’t seem to care enough to stop him. So Sam kept going. Grinding more and more frantically against the creature currently using him as an incubator as he sought out his own pleasure.

He managed to come seconds before Dean, who had the same idea as his brother it seemed. Sam caught his breath staring at the distended bulge that was his brother’s stomach.

If they got out of this alive … they were going to have to get those things out again.

Another egg popped into his ass, easier now that he was _very_ relaxed, and the creature cooed again. Lazily arching his neck, Sam tried to see how many eggs were left but the reaching tentacles went outside his line of sight.

The eggs inside of him shifted, and he could feel himself get hard again. Groaning, Sam started moving again.

He was going to make the fucking most of it, and then he was going to dig the eggs out of Dean’s ass, and then Dean was going to dig the eggs out of his ass, and then they’d go find some more acid and melt the son of a bitch stuffing his ass like he was a turkey, and then he was going to take a shower, and then a nap.

Content with his plan, Sam started lazily rutting forward again, better hurry before the thing ran out of eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... forniphilia (human furniture) and overstimulation! The weather stays bright and sunny, with more crack rolling on the breeze.


End file.
